


Meetings

by adelaide_rain



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a meeting, Peter Guillam takes Ricki Tarr into a private bathroom for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

There is a private bathroom on the fourth floor of the Circus. It’s tucked away behind the offices and dusty cabinets full of decades-old log-books. Most people don’t know about it but Peter uses it whenever he can – he hates making small-talk at the best of times, never mind when he’s trying to piss.

There are also other uses for a private bathroom, as Ricki Tarr has just discovered.

Ricki is pressed against the wall, breathing hard with his pants round his ankles and his shirt creased from less-than-gentle handling.

Peter smiles, liking that Ricki is still in pieces while Peter himself looks as put together as he did when he left the house.

There are fifteen minutes until Peter’s meeting with George, so he cocks his head and drinks in the sight of Ricki looking so debauched. Cheeks are still pink, lips open slightly, hair plastered to his forehead. Beautiful.

Two strides return Peter to Ricki, not quite touching but almost. Through his suit Peter can feel Ricki’s body heat and from the strangled noise Ricki gives, it’s the same for him.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Peter murmurs in Ricki’s ear. “Having my cock up your arse, having my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.”

“Yes, Mr Guillam,” Ricki says. His voice is quiet, hoarse but subservient and Peter smiles.

“And now,” Peter says, lifting up the hem of Ricki’s shirt so that he can see the firm curve of his buttocks. “Now you get to go back to work with my come dripping out of you.”

Ricki moans, a deep sound that makes Peter’s dick throb. Grabbing Ricki’s wrist he pulls him away from the wall and positions him so that he’s reflected in the grimy mirror.

“Look.” Peter grabs Ricki’s chin and pushes it so that Ricki can see his reflection. Ricki’s obviously still feeling obedient because he keeps watching over his shoulder as Peter’s hands slide down his body to his arse and pull apart his cheeks. Both of them watch as a line of come trickles out, slides down his thigh.

Peter feels Ricki shivering under his hands. He should leave, go to his meeting; but Ricki has always been a dangerous temptation to Peter. He kisses Ricki hard, pushing his tongue into Ricki’s mouth and making him whimper. One hand drops down to Ricki’s thigh, finds the trail of come and follows it back up, presses into Ricki’s body. Ricki makes a broken sound as Peter’s finger thrusts into him and his hands grasp handfuls of Peter’s jacket. Peter frowns and steps away from Ricki, who gives a high-pitched whine as Peter’s finger slides free of his body.

“I have a meeting, Ricki,” Peter tells him as he drops into a crouch and pulls Ricki’s jeans up, fastening them. “We can’t have my suit creased, can we?”

“No,” Ricki murmurs. “S’pose we can’t.”

Peter clicks his tongue and then goes to wash his hands. He can see Ricki’s reflection in the mirror over the sink and smiles as he watches him run his hands over his arse, squirming in discomfort at the feeling of Peter’s come slowly dripping out of him.

But Peter’s not a cruel man – much as he’d love to order Ricki had to stay like that for the rest of the day, uncomfortable and unable to think of anything other than Peter and what they did in here, he won’t.

He goes back over to Ricki and kisses him again, softer this time. Ricki responds, parting his lips for Peter; where his hands rest on his back they stay flat so as not to crease his jacket. When they part Ricki is smiling and looking content, sated.

“Go and finish your paperwork and take a half day,” Peter orders him. “Go home. Shower and stay undressed. Lie on the bed and wait for me. When I’m done with this meeting I’m going to come home and fuck you until you scream.”

“Promises, promises,” Ricki says and grins.

Peter slaps his cheek lightly. “Insolence. You’ll pay for that later.”

“I do hope so.”

After stealing one last kiss Peter steps out of the bathroom and heads up to George’s office in a much better mood.

Meetings are so much more enjoyable when there’s something to look forward to afterward.


End file.
